The Jonas Brothers: living the nightmare
by klutzz0sm
Summary: The Jobros've changed, especially Joe. He's cold, heartless, a divo. And a major playboy.He and his brothers dont get along. They must tour with Hannah & Mikayla... and Lilly, who is Miley's backupdancer...Can she melt the ice in joe's heart? LOE! :
1. Plot

Heyy!! I thought i'd put this sumamry fo the story so you guys could get a hint of what it is about before Reading it. Oh, and it's mainly a loe, with some Niley, some Nikayla, Kevin with.. ok, you'll find out 

Ok, this happens like in 2012. To make it short, what everyone feared, has finally happened. Fame has gotten to the head of the Jonas Brothers. Or at least to Joe's head. He has become a not-nice divo. He has taken of his purity rign, he goes from girl to girl, he practically hates his brothers, and he ahs that whole i-don't-care-about-anyone macho attitude.

On the other hand, we have Lilly. She is now Miley's backupdancer, which is weird, since we all she had the dream of becoming a professional skater… but why didn't she? Anyway, she and Joe are the main characters of this story.

There's also Nick. He is now more serious than ever. Now that the Jonas Brothers only et to play what their label tells them to play, he misses his sound, his misses his music, so has kidna locked himself inside himself. Kevin has also changed, he is not a happy, joyful person anymore. He is usually sad, and he has become really lonely…

The JoBros are, more than living the dream living an endless nightmare of fights, misunderstandings, and music completely licked of feelings…

Finally, the last main characters are Miley and Mikayla. They practically the same as always, you know, always hating each other.

Ok, now that you know the characters, I'll describe the plot  Many years ago, Hannah went in tour with the Jonas Brothers and she started dating Nick. Lilly and Joe also developed a very good friendship.. Although Lilly always had hidden feelings for him.

Now, many years later, they all have reunited for a new tour, along with famous singer Mikayla. But they will discover how much each one has changed. And feelings that seemed lost a long time ago are being felt as if they were brand new. And some new feelings are actually born…

What if Lilly discovers she is incredibly attracted to Joe's bad boy attitude?

What if Joe discovers his heart is actually not made of stone and he can actually have feelings?

What if Miley and Nick cannot get over their past?

What if what started as a joke for Mikayla, becomes the deepest feeling she ever had for anyone?

What if Kevin falls in love and love helps him to fix his life?

What if, finally, the Jonas Brothers have the chance to make things right again?

Yep, that's about it. There's ll be ltos of things to be revealed (like, why did Lilly quit skateboarding? Does nick still have feelings for miley? Which brother is mikayla falling for? Will joe be able to opne his heart? Who is keivn's girl?) hahaha anyway I know it was a lousy summary but I'm also making a proper trailer and it'd be updated soon, but until then…

Another characters worth mbeing mentioned: aly and aj, oliver oken, etc 

Enjoy and review, please


	2. Chapter 1: Fame does change people

"Joseph, is it too hard for you to act your age every once in a while?"

The curly-haired boy stared at his brother with his brown eyes full of anger… and perhaps.. despise?

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as you, Mr Maturrity" answered Joe, with the sarcastic smile that was now his signature "Perhaps being, you know, rich, famous and good-looking it's too hard for you and I just can't understand why"

Nick's face dropped, and for a minute he seemed almost desperate " Joe… can't you just admit it? You hate this life… that's why you have changed so much. And that doesn't mean you have grown.. you are just different. We are all different, and that's what's hard for me" He looked at his older brother, looking for some sort of understanding… and he just found coldness.

Joe laughed "Are you planning on writing about that, Nicholas? Because it sure sounds like one of your old cute cheesy songs… it'd probably be a hit"

"I don't know why I even bother talking to you anymore" Nick's face turned again into stone. "You'll never grow up…"

JOe just laughed again, and approached Nick. "Well, you'll never what's like to be a teenager, a normal one… and that's what you wish, right?"

Nick seemed so angry and so hurt at the same time…

Kevin had been quiet the whole fight, just watching them. He was sick of them fighting all the time. Nick and Joe were not his little brothers anymore.

Joe wasn't his crazy randomly insane brother.. he had becomes this cold stranger, nothing seems to affect him… he just doesn't care about anyone..

On the other hand, Nick had started to get upset about everything.

Kevin used to try to fix the gap between his brothers, he just wanted everything to be the way it was… but he couldn't. and now, he had given up… almost

"Joe" Kevin was trying to get his attention away from Nick, whose fists were already ready… "Nick is right about something, you are already 23 and you take things less seriously than ever…"

"Now you are taking his side?" for just a moment, Kevin could see surprise, even perhaps anger in his eyes. Bu the moment fade away "Whatever dude. I'll jus go for a walk so you loving bros can have a nice moment without me.

He just stormed out of the room.

"Nick… don't you think…" the elder brother could not finish his sentence "I'll be in my room" interrupted he and just locked himself in his room.

Now, Kevin was alone. But it's not like he wasn't before…

**Joe's POV**

I don't care about them, I don't need them in my life.

My own "brothers", my band mates, my former best friends, or so I thought. Yeah, I know what they think of me now, what they see when they look at me. Nick feels so superior, he thinks he's my boss, he thinks I'm a complete waste of space… but I don't care anymore If he is sure I'm so useless, well, I m ight as well be as useless as I can. Proving him wrong is not on my list of things to do.

Kevin, on the other hand, thinks he's so wise, he thinks everything can be ok with a "I'm sorry" But that's not the way things work. I'm just tired of them. They are just part of my band. I don't need them as my brothers. I do much better being on my own.

But I gotta admit Nick was right about something. This life of ours… is empty. But n why shouldn't I enjoy an empty life? It's not like I were a deep person or something…

This hadn't been my first fight with Nick, so I wasn't really upset about. Not caring was the easiest way to live… I had learned that the hard way. Especially if no one cares about me.

I used to think I had a great life, great brothers, great Big Rob, great fans who loved me… but then I realized my own brothers probably despised me, Big Rob was being paid to like me, and my fans didn't love me, Joe jonas. They loved Joe Jonas the superstar. Well, guess what¡ Now I'm 100 Joe Jonas, the superstar. And all I care about is me.

Well, I was walking, thinking about all this stupid stuff, when I bumped into a girl, and she fell on the floor. I helped her to get up… tha fact that I don't care doesn't mean I'm a monster.

Wait… I know this girl…

**No one's POV**

The blonde girl stood, up and looked at Joe. She had big, brown, lost eyes. L ike a hurt deer… Joe could perfectly remember those eyes.

_Flash Back_

_4 years ago_

_"I cannot believe we are touring with Hannah Montana"_

_Kevin couldn't help but laughing at the excited smile of his little brother._

_"Yeah because you are sooooo crushing on her since we met at that recording studio" teased him Joe, making a mess out of his brother's curls "You are pretty! That was sooo sweet Nicholas" he laughed sarcastically_

_"Stop it, Joe! Nick blushed and pulled away from his older brother "Ok, she's cute and sweet, but I do not have a crush on her!!"_

_"Whatever you say, dude" smiled Joe._

_"Hey guys, Hannah will be right here, she wants us to talk a little bit about the tour"_

_"Awwwwww Nicholas do not blush so much" Nick looked at Joe really annoyed… but then he laughed "I think I can manage the situation, Joe"_

_About five minutes later, just when Nick was in the bathroom, someone knocked the door. Joe rushed to open it, revealing a blonde girl with long bangs, skinny figure and colourful clothes._

_"Miss Montana" he made a bow, and the girl laughed "You are way too silly, Joseph" she gave him a playful hit and then went to hug Kevin. "Oh I forgot, this is my friend Lola, guys. She'll be touring with us"_

_A slight smaller girl came in, she seemed really nervous. She had bright red short hair, which Kevin thought was really weird, while Joe considered it "awesoooome"_

_"Lola, this is Joe…" The girl just stood there, staring at him. Joe noticed she had really big, beautiful blue eyes. Kinda lost… like the eye of a hurt deer. He smiled with his thoughts and then shook the girl's hand "Nice meeting you, Lola. This is my brother Kevin…" "Also nice too meet you, Lola" said Kevin, also shaking Lola's hand._

_"sweetheart.. perhaps you could say something now" whispered Hannah, kinda exasperated, since the girl was just staring at the brothers with a big smile_

_"… OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FANS YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!!" suddenly screamed the girl, hugging Joe, hugging Kevin, hugging both at the same time…_

_"Ok… those weren't exactly the word I had imagined… but whatever… NICKIE!!"_

_Joe, who was being hugged by Lola (which was actually a really pleasant experience, almost exploded with laughs "Nickie??"_

_Nick blushed a little bit. "Hey Hannah!! I'm sorry, I was.. you know.. At the bathroom"_

_Hannah laughed and hugged him. She thought he was completely adorable.. Although Joe and Kevin were also really hot. But conquering Nick was her new challenge. Her hug lasted really longer than the one she had given Kevin…_

_End of Flashback_

"Lola" he said, half-smiling. Or should I call you… Lilly Truscott?" Hannah's secret was now of public knowledge, since she had told a wrong person the last year. Also Lola's identity, nowadays one of Hannah's main dancer, had been revealed. "I had never seen" you as a blonde…

"Mr. Joe Jonas. Looking good…" said Lilly, smiling sincerely.

She felt happy about running into Joe. After their awkward first meeting, they had actually become really good friends. On tour, Lilly quickly started feeling really comfortable with him. Kevin was the one she always could talk to about serious stuff, and Nick, well, he was a stud-muffin, but Joe was the one who got all her jokes, who made her laugh about the silliest things all the time…

Besides, since Miley started spending lots of time with Nick, she and Joe had really bonded… partly because Joe had decided he couldn't stand being around Miley… or around his brothers while he was with Miley.

"I know" answered Joe, only half-joking. He then looked at her… she also looked really good. She had grown, and her skinny jeans made her legs look even longer. Joe couldn't help but noticing she had developed a really good figure. "You look really good"

Lilly noticed his stare. 4 years ago she would have been flattered by that. Whe she though the world spinned around Joe Jonas.

But now… she felt weird. This wasn't her Joe, her funny, crazy Joe, the one she coud talk about monkeys, dolphins, and skateboards, all at the same time. She didn't like at all the way he was looking at her…

**Lilly's POV**

And then, I noticed it. His finger.

"I see you are not wearing your purity ring anymore" Maybe it was all true. Al those rumors I had heard… about Joe being a selfish jerk… about the Jonas Brothers breaking apart…

"Oh, you know. Life changes. Promising to be a virgin is not fun anymore" Joe smiled sadly. His smile made me step back. It was just so… bitter. Again, I could tell this wasn't the Joe I had met 4 years ago. This Joe looked sadder, darker, and colder. Not to mention he ws looking at me as if I were some sort of.. piece of meat.

"So… how are Nick and Kevin doing?" "Oh you know, they just are. As boring as always"

Every word he says hurts me. And I used to have the biggest crush on THIS guy? I feel ashamed for just being his friend. But… he wasn't always like this, right? Everything that I had read on magazines for the last 3 years …

"Joe Jonas… too full of himself?"

"Is fame too much for the Jonas Brothers?"

"Finally, one the so "pure" Jonas Brothers has learned that fame has only one use: to get into girl's pants"

I had refused to believe every single word about them, every single bad word about Joe. But now, looking at him ,those words seemed so truthful…

"And what about your cute little friend Miss Miley? Is she still so annoying?" he asked

"Well.. she is annoying sometimes… but you don't have to say it, Joseph. She's now my boss, you know" I sighed, feeling suddenly sad. I loved Miley, but working for her as a dancer had never been my idea of a fulfill life…

His twisted smile disappeared, and for a minute, he looked at me almost as if he cared. "What happened, Lills? I thought you wante to be a professional skateboarder.. that was your dream, right?"

He remembered. I had the impulse to hug him, but I contained myself. I didn't even want to talk about that subject. About what had happened.

"I just quitted, Joe. It' much easier being a dancer, I make good money, so…"

"But you are not happy"

Can I trust him?

**No one's POV**

Lilly stayed quiet. Joe then put on his sunglasses "It's all right Lilly. It is not my problem anyway. Wanna go and have a drink with me?",

"I don't drink Joseph" she gave him a dry look "And I thought you also didn't"

"I didn't. Now I do. C'mon, Lills. I'm already grown, it's not such a big deal. I'm big boy."

"You are so not a big boy, Joe" Lilly just wanted to leave, she didn't want to talk to this… stranger, who looked so much like her ex-best friend anymore. "Go by yourself, I'll just go home"

"whatever" Joe seemed a little upset "I guess I'll have to get some random chick to go with me… well you, know, since I'm Joe Jonas, I can get anyone, anytime"

Lily felt anger, her eyes burning "Well, you can't get me" She just walked the opposite direction.

Joe looked at the sky, with a bit of regret. Lilly's big brown eyes, wet, hurt, lost… he saved those eyes in his heart, and then his heart become ice again.

**With Miley Stewart**

"Wait dad… we are going on tour with Jonas brothers?? Next week? OMG that's gonna be one acward tour…"

"I know you haven't' seem them in many years, sweetheart, but me and their manager thought it's be great to renew the relationship between Hannah and the boys…

"I guess it's ok… I heard they have changed a lot.. perhaps Joe is less annoying and Nick less serious… Kevin is just fine…

"Oh honey, another detail. There's another performer which we thought would be great to join you and the boys…"

"Oh… who is him? " Miley was always interested at meeting new boys

"It's a her, actually, and you already know her. The famous singer Mickayla…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

WELLL this is the end of chapter one… as you can see.. joe has changged a lot… he doesn't get along with his brothers.. he doesn't wear his purity ring…

Lilly s alaso differente… why did she give up skateboarding?

Well, next chapter will be called "See you again"… joe will see Lilly again.. some controversy between Michayla and Miley… more fights between Joe and Nick… well, you'll see!! And please review!!


	3. Chapter 2: When you look me in the eyes

**Well hii i'm back**

**Well hii i'm back!! I just wanted to thank the ones who left me reviews!! Thank you so much guys!! Ohh and also thanks to the other people who are reading this… I just feel so happy I have some readers **

**Well I'm afraid this chapter is kinda more romantic and it's more centered on Joe and Lilly's relationship… but I accept any criticism and I promise the next chapter will be better!!**

Chapter 2: When you look me in the eyes

Joe turned on the radio to listen to some music while he was getting ready. They had their first rehearsal with Hannah that afternoon and later they would start the way to Minnesotta, where the first concerte would take place.

"Today we have a Old Songs" special. This one is a hit from about 4 years ago" said the soft female voice that was coming out of the radio.

Joe was looking at himself at the mirror. He saw dark eyes, long black, bright hair, and tanned skin. He knew how good-looking he was, and how much the girls liked him. But… there was nothing in his eyes. Joe tried to remember the last time his eyes with full with tears, or shining with excitement, and he couldn't. Waking up, singing, recording, eating, hooking up with random chicks… none of that made sense, but that was all he could do. That was the closest thing to have fuun he could have.

"I f the heart is always searching… can you ever find your home?"

Joe had been so immersed in his reflections, that he hadn't even noticed it was his own song the one that was being played on the radio

"I've looking for that someone… I'll never make it on my own"

**Joe's POV**

That's bullshit. I don't think I had ever noticed how cheesy this song was. Well, in the time we wrote it, I guess I actually believed it. I really did believe we all needed that someone especial, to help us, to guide us. But the truth is that the only person you can trust is yourself.

Suddenly, I'm remembering something…

_Flash Back_

_"So wheeenn you look me in the eyes and tell you love me things are soo allright when you are here witth mee" she was singing son focused, that she didn't hear me coming in._

_"First of all, you are a lousy singer so stop it! And second.. those are not even the right lyrics!"_

_She turned around, with surprise on her hazel eyes. When she realized it was me, she laughed and punched me on the shoulder._

_"Oh, that hurt, Lola!!" I was actually kidding, it didn't hurt, but I liked the way she looked when she was mad._

_"Oh, that was the whole intention, Joseph. And anyway, if my singing is so bad, what are you doing here listening to it?"_

_I laughed "Please, dear, do me a favor, and do never do that horrible sound again"_

_End of Flash Back_

I turned of the radio, in the exact moment Kevin was coming in. That was lucky. It would have been really ackward if he had found me listening to When You look me in the eyes.

"Hey, Joe, it's time to go. We have to hurry if we don't wanna be late for the rehearsal."

"Yes, dad, I'll hurry"

Kevin just gave me some sort of sad look. I couldn't stand looking at his eyes and I turned around and grabbed my bag.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go. Where is this rehearsal, anyway?"

"At Hannah's… I mena, at Mileys. I still can't get used to her new, or real name. Anyway, I needed to let you know something. Our manager called, he says we are only performing song from our first three albums."

What? He gotta be kidding me. Our new songs… well, they have been hardly criticized for their "sshallow" lyrics, but they are much less embarrassing to sing. What, am I supposed to be all romantic and sing Hello Beautiful and then start screaming SOS?

Kevin kinda realized what I was thinking, so he said "Hannah is doing the same. And so Mickayla"

Mickayla? Is eh talking about that super-hot pop singer? Now that might be a little interesting. Maybe I will have some fun at the tour…

**At Miley's**

"How long will I be waiting… to be with you again?"

Lilly sang softly along. She really loved this song, always had. She thought every single word was just so beautiful, and so true… how long will she be waiting? She was already 20 and all she tought she would have by that time seemed just like an old dream…

Yeah, a dream. Skateboarding. That0s all she wanted to do. As her last choice, perhaps being a surfer wasn't a badn option. But the main thing, she just wanted to be free, doing what she most liked, all by her own.

But now here she was… just one more dancer in her best friends' crew… just another fruit in the basket…

**Lilly´s POV**

"I can't take a day without you here…"

And suddenly, deep black eyes and a dreamy smile flashed my mind. The last time I was on tour with the Jonas… when I thought a couldn't stand a day without Joe.

I remember the day I realized how I really felt about him. I mean, I loved him, as Joe, the Jonas Brothers, the famous singer, the rockstar. Then I got to know him and to appreciate him as a person. But there was a day when I finally realized that I liked Joe, just Joe, the crazy teenager with all his weaknesses and defects…

Like right now, I was singing "When you look me in the eyes" when he came in…

_Flash Back_

_"Well, you'll have to listen to it if you wanna stay here" I said "WHEN I HOLD YOU IN MY CAR.. wait is it car? Anyway WHEN I HOLD YOU I KNOW IT IS FOREVERRR"_

_Joe laughed and came dangerously closer to me. I automactically stopped singing._

_It wasn't an unusual thing, since he was the kind of guy who was always hugging everyone around him, and although at first I almost fainted everytime he touched me (he was a Jonas Brother, for God's sake!!) I had already gotten used to it… or so I thought._

_"Lola"_

_His face was closer and closer to mine… and when I tried to look him in the eyes (how ironic) I suddenly felt out of breath. I looked right into his dark, beautiful eyes, eeys many girls woud die for, and I actually felt like dying a little bit. It might sound like a total cliché, but I actually thought I had found my paradise when I looked at him in the eyes._

_OMG I was really, really crushing on joe jonas_

_"Ehm… I…"_

_He leaned even closer, and time stopped. It was just him and me… or him and Lola. Damn, I forgot I wasn't my real self. Anyway… he was just so close…_

_And then he started laughing. And he laughed and laughed and laughed_

_"What?" I asked, feeling some point between annoyed and disappoind_

_"Nothing… I got you to stop singing without doing almost anything!! Hahaha"_

_I was starting to get really upset._

_"I had no idea you could blush so much, Lola" Ok, I was about to kick his ass, but then he added "You look really cute when you are all blushing"_

_Ok, I couldn't help it, I blushed even more and gave a shy smile. What was happening to me??_

_"Anyway, I gotta run, Kev and Nick are probably waiting. Bye, Lola"_

_He leaned and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then left the room._

_I stayed there, still with the feel of his lips burning on my cheek._

_End of Flash Back_

I shook my head. I had to accept the fact that that Joe Jonas, the one I had been lately remembering so much, didn't longer exist. This tour wouldn't be like the last one. For what I had seen the last time I had met Joe, he was as differente as the Joe I remembered as a rock is from an eagle.

But perhaps, really deep down…

Nah, I don't think so. People do change change, and most of the times for worse. I hadn't yet met Nick or Kevin, but I had been told Nickk wasn't his usual sweet slef, and that Kevin was really far from the great talker he used to be.

I just hope they haven't changed as much as Joe.

No onE's POV

The Jonas Brothers arrived at Hannah/ Miley's place. Or to be more specific, at Miley's mansion. It was huge house… containing 3 pools, 1 gym, a bowling place, th biggest closet ever…. And its own stage for concerts, where they were supposed to rehearse.

A maid let them in, and they sat on different sofas in a big living room. They wer quiet… the didn't have much to say to each other. Or at least, they weren't willing to say much to each other.

Finally, Joe, bored, decided to break the silence.

"So, Nickie, are you excited to see your old empty-headed girlfriend again?"

"You look better when you have your mouth shut, Joseph"

"You are wrong, Nick. There's no way I could look better than how I already look"

Kevin sighed. Yeah, these fight reminded himof the old fights between Nick and Joe. But those fight used to be funny, and always ended with a "just kidding, baby bro" from Joe, and a sigh and a smile from Nick. Now, Kevin was afraid the could startphysycally hurting each other when they ran out of insults… And the he saw her.

A girl entered the room. She had long brown hair, with some waves, that naturally fell over her back. She studied the brothers with critical, dark browm eyes, …

"Hello. I don't think we had met before… personally, I mean. I'm Mickayla, you must be the Jonas Brothers"

They all stood up.

"Wassup, I'm Nick" the youngest shook the girl's hand, and gave a her a sweet smile "Now this girl is really pretty. But… I think I have to sort out things with Miley before thinking about anyone else… man, this girl is awesomely pretty"

"Hey, my name is Kevin" Kevin thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. What am I thinking, he said to himself. She's like… Nick's age. I must be going insane.

Finally, Joe came, and gave her his best seductive smile "I'm Joe, although you probably already knew that"

She didn't seem to fall for Joe's smile. "I'm sorry, I'm kinda not a big fan of yours. I mean, you seem like nice guys… but it's just not my type of music

"Auch" thought Kevin

"That was certainly not pleasant to hear" thought Nick

"Now this is gonna get interesting" thought Joe

**Well that's the end of this chapter1! I'm sorry it wasn't that good, I was kinda tired when I wrote it. I'll try to improve it, anyway.**

**Summarizing, as you can see, there's certainly something going on between Lilly and Joe. Besides, the brothers seemem really impressd with Mickayla. Anyway, i'm sorry this was almost only about Joe and Llly, i just lvoe this couple...**

**review, please!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Nice seeing you again

soo hoy everyone this is the thirs chapter.. it's kinda weird... i hope you all undestand it beacuse it's kinda confusing but anyway it has loe niley and som kevin with... ok i'll suprirse you!! thak you soo much for all of your reviews

--

**Meanwhile…**

"Oh, there they are Lilly!! I can see them, sitting in my own livingroom… OMG Nick looks better every year… I can't look anymore. You look, Lills, and tell em what's going on"

Lilly sighed. Spying on the JoBros wasn't exactly on her list of favorite things to do. But she was sued to do anything Miley would ask her to… so…

"Thay are just… kinda sitting there… not talking at all… Nick seems kinda… angry? At Joe, possibly-

Miley interrupted her "Ihh that stupid Joseph, I 've he hasn't matured even a little bit… arghhh I'm sure he's gonna be a total annoyance for me during the whole tour"

"Well" Lilly gave Miley a serious look "You actually did use to have a big crush on him. Remember how you sued to say all the time "OMG Lills Joe Jonas is soo hot "

"That was like a million year ago" Miley seemed annoyed "And besides, then I realized Nick was like tem thousand times better. Although now I know we are more the friends type…

**Lilly's POV**

"Yeah, and the fact that Joe wasn't into you at all was not a reason for you to start liking Nick" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I quickly replied. I knew it was no use arguing with her. I looked again through her especial window… we could see people on the other side but they couldn't see us.

Nick looked awesomely hot. He ahd really grown, and he still had that serious intellectual look on his face. But… he was somehow different. He used to have this… glow. Yes, he glowed. Now he seemed like a light turned off…

Kevin-- he had clearly changed a lot. I couldn't recall a single moment on our lats tour when Kevin wasn't smiling. But now, he seemed so sad.. I just wanted to go and hug him…

Finally, there was Joe, with his weird half-smile on his face. He was just so handsome… and… I couldn't kid myself anymore.. that new air oh his.. I mean his new bad-boy image.. made him even more attractive. I mean… by him.. I felt repulsed… and at the same time… I just wanted to be close to him…

Miley interrupted my thoughts again "Lills, you are no saying anything. What are they doing? Do you think we should come in now? Do I look good? I mean, I guees this is the first time Nick sees me in mi normal brown hair, so…"

"You know, for a girl who wants to be "juts friends" with Nick Jonas you certainly care a lot fo what he thinks"

"Oh, c'mon, he is NICK!!"

"Well, and she's Mikayla" I said. I just saw Miley's most hated person coming in and shaking the Jonas Brothers' hands. I actually thought I could really get along with that girll.. she seemed like lots of fun.. if she didn0t hate Hannah that much.

"Mikayla! That slut! I cannot believe I must actually go on tour with her… Argh i0m sure she's gonna be all over Nick just to make me mad… Let's go, Lills, it's time for me to make my big entrance.

"I thought you didn't care about Nick" I repeated. I knew she cared, I knew she still had lots of feelings for the curly-haired boy, and she was going to have to deal with those feelings on tour…

I sighed. I had some feelings to deal with too.

**No one's POV**

Just as Joe was about to try his charms on the singer… a door opened, and a tall, brown-haired girl, came in, followed by the blonde girl that had been lately so much on Joe's mind…

"Well, hellooo my boys" Miley smiled, trying to seem confident, but she was actually quite nervous. "Hey, Kev",she hugged Kevin, who gave her a broken smile. The hug lasted a few seconds. Miley really liked Kevin, and when she hugged, she remembered how secure she used to feel around him.. he was like the actually nice big brother she had never had (Jackson could never qualify as nice)

"Your hair looks good in brown, Hannah… I mean, Miley"

"Thanks, Kevin" answered Miley, happy. Then she looked at Joe.

"My dearest Joseph… long time no seeing" she hugged him… and then added in a lowerer voice "… luckily"

"Yeah, I know we are gonna have so much fun together, Miles" answered Joe. Miley ignored him and turned to Nick. He was just looking at her… he didn't seem to hate her… but eh wasn't smiling either. After their break up, they had sene each other a couple of times in some parties, and Miley ahd to admit Nick ahd been a total gentleman. But they hadn't met in such a long time…

"Hey Nickie" she gave him her most charming smile, hoping to make him blush, like he always used to… but he didn't. He seemed quite in a bad mood…

Miley did not give up and gave a him a deep hug… she had almost forgotten how great it felt to be in the arms of Nick…

"So… aren't you gonna say anything? Like, for example "Miley, since you are not a hot blonde anymore, I have no interest in talking to you"

Nick finally smiled… just a little bit, but he did!

"Actually I like you much better as a brunette. I think I have said before" he whispered in her ear. Nick knew Miley's secret from a long time. Hannah had told them while they were dating, and he has never told anyone. not even his brothers.

"Ehm" a voice interrupted Miley's and Nick's moment.

"Ohhhhhh Mikaylaa I hadn't seen you there. I'm sorry, it's just that you are soo small" Miley looked at Mikayla and the two girls almost killed each other with their eyes…

**Joe's POV**

Argh Miley hasn't changed a little bit. And I can't believe how easily is Nick handled by her.

As soon as I got rid of her, I looked at Lilly… and I caught her staring at me. When she realized I was also looking at her, she just gave me a sorot of full-of-despise look and tuerned around to sya hi to Kev. I felt.. embarrassed? Ii hadn't feel that way in a long time. But, with a one-second-lasting look in her hazel eyes, I had remembered what a jerk I had been to her.

I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. I mean, I'm already used to be a jerk. But the fact that I had been a jerk with Lilly… sweet, fun caring Lilly… suddenly was making me feel BAD. Lousy. Whatever.

Lilly then said hi to Nick, who smiled at her really sincerely. I remember they used to eb really close friends… and I always thought Lilly had a little crush on him.. Which always kinda annoyed me, I don't know why.

At that time, actually we were ALL were close friends. Like a big family. Even though I fought a lot with Miley. What happened to us?

Jeez, I'm getting again all cheesy. I' starting to think Lily has this weird effect on me. Makes me remember old times. Happier times. That I don't wanna remember, because they seem to belong to someone else, to some other Joe, that I'm not anymore.

I'm not, right?

**Lilly's POV**

I was really happy to see Kevin and Nick. Yeah, they seemed different, as I had already recalled… but when Kevin said hi to me, I quickly felt completely confortable around him. He was still Kevin Jonas, the most trustable guy ever.

Nick seemed older, and more serious… but when he said hi to me, he smiled, I mean genuinely, and I saw my adorable curly-haired little Nicholas in his eyes. But… he has grown SOME MUSCLES!! I could totally feel them while he was hugging me… well, before I started hyperventilating, I let him go and said hi to miss Mikayla, who kinda did not pay attention to me at all. She was too busy trying to not to be killed by Miley's angry eyes.

And then, there was Joe. And to my embarrassment, my heart accelerated when I came close to him. I really must stop this. I had a crush on the old Joe Jonas, not on this attempt of cold empty shallow rock star.

I expected him to give me his "bad guy" smile, but he didn't smile at all.

"Hey, Lilly"

"Hey Joe"

And then… he just shook my hand. I trembled with the contact of that hand… and prepared myself for some stupid commentary.

"Nice seeing you, Lills"

He let go my hand and stopped looking at me. SO.. WHAT? That was all?? After all I had imagined, after all the weird feelings I had been having after our meeting… all I was gonna get was a hand shake? I mean, seriously, I was nto expecting an apology,l but at elast I was hoping he could tlak to me or even be rude again so I could teach him how to behave.. I don't know.

And he suddenly turned around and smiled at me, for like a half-second. I could perfectly recognize that smile. It was his old smile. For just a moment, I had seen my real Joe Jonas. behind the eyes of this stranger…

**No one's POV**

"Lills… you are blushing" Miley said. Lilly blushed even more

"I'm not!!"

"Now you are like… purple"

"Hey, Stewart, don't be such a jerk" Mikayla interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked

"Don't you see you are embarrassing her?"

"I'm NOT! Besides she's MY friend, not your, she doesn't need you to defend her. She has me!"

"Ohh, poor she"

Lilly sighed. These two would never stop fighting.

"You know, you should eb grateful that I'm letting you rehearse on my personal stage!"

"Eh, your stage should eb grateful that I'm rehearsing on it!"

"How can a stage be grateful?"

"What ever. I'm singing first!"

"Well.. you'll have to get there before I do!"

Miley ran out of the door.. followed by Mikayla, who just kept screaming "you aree sooo childish miley stewart!"

--

Joe was feeling uncorfotable. He had had this impulse, of smiling at Lilly. Like, with a real smile. And it had felt… right. Just right.

"I… gotta use the bathroom" he just needed the get away from everyone for a sec…

Nick, Lilly and Kevin looked at each other.

"I guess I can help our crew to get the stage ready for our rehearsal. You can come, Lilly" said Nick.

"Oh, ok, Nick" she answered "So, are you coming, Kevin?"

Kevin was looking at his phone. "I'm sorry, Lilly, I must make a phone call first… I'll catch up with you in a few minutes.

Nick and Lilly left the room. leaving Kevin all alone.

He listened to his voice mail, and the dialed some numbers

"Kevin?"

"Al! I got your message. I was so glad to hear your voice again…"

"Oh, shut up. So are you coming?"

·Yeah, our third stop on this tour is in New york. So I guees we'll be seeing each other really soon!

"That'd be awesome. Amanda is also looking forward to see you and the boys again. It's been a while…"

Kevin sighed. It had indeed been a while. But he was sure she hadn't missed him as much as he ahd missed her…

"Yeah, I know"

"Anyway, how is it going? Are thins better now?"

Al was his only confident, and Kevin had talked to her a lot about his problems with his brothers

"No, Al, things are worse. I'm thinking… well, don't say this to anyone… but I'm seriously considering leaving the band after this tour is over"

"Kevin Paul Joans, you cannot be serious"

"I am serious. I'm 26, for god's sake. Perhaps it's just my time to do something else."

"But this is what you love doing, Kev…

"What I love, is playing guitar, singing, and being with my brothers. I do not love this"

"But if you leave, Joe and Nick are going to be devastated"

Kevin couldn't help but laughing, with a bitter, sad laugh.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, it's not a decision yet, Al. I gotta go now, I must rehearse. But I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok. Promise me you'll think about this really carefully before making anything crazy, Kevin"

"I promise" Keivn Jonas smiled "See ya soon, Allyson"

"I'll be waiting for you to knock on my door, Kevin. Bye"

"Bye"

Kevin hung up… and buried his face in his hands. "It's so hard… hwy does it have to be so hard? It's the first time I tlak about this with someone and it just feel so not right… but it's the only thing I can do" he thought.

On the other side of the phone line…

"Hey sis. Who was that on the phone?"

Allyson Michalka left the phone on the bed. She felt really worried.

"Oh, hey Amanda. I didn't know you were home. It was just Kevin."

"Kevin as in Jones Brothers Kevin?"

"Yeah"

"Ohhh you like him don't you? Yeha, you are so blushing, I can tell that you have a crush on him…" AJ started cancing around the bedroom… til she realized the look on Aly's face.

"Al? What's going on? You seemed worried… is it a botu something Kevin said?"

Ally looked at her. She could trust her sister, right?

"AJ, you have probably heard about the new Joans Brothers…

"You mean, the fact that Joe is a total jerk and that kind of stuff? yeha, I have heard.

"I was just wondering… do you think you could handle going out with your ex-boyfriend.. as in.. Joseph Jonas?"

"You better have a good reason for asking me to do this…"

--

so... joe is still a jerk... right? well, i guess now you can see there's some of old crazy jeo left!! miley still has feelings for nick... kevin ahs feeligns for ally?? what si ally planning' i'm soryr i kinda left mikayle on the side in this chapter.. but she'll have a big part on the next chapter.. there'll be mroe loe i promise... but in this chapter you could see some feelings spraklign between joe and lilly!! soo i know it isn't too good but please review!!

love


	5. Chapter 4: Songs that remind me of you

**soo hey everyone.. thank you so much for the reviews.**

**well Joe is pretty much a big jerk... but just on the outside, because, s you probably have notices, there's still some old funny crazy joe deep inside his soul. is lilly making him remeber how he used to be??**

**anyway, don't worry, i'm not planning joe getting back with aj. but she WILL hve a part on this fic and she'll do something important.**

**anyway, please enjoyy**

Feelinga kinda better, Joe went to the big stage, where Miles was getting ready to sing. Lilly was also there, ready to dance, but Joe tried to avoid looking at her. He saw Mikayla sitting on a chair far from the stage with a grumpy look on her face, and he walked and sat next to her. Now it was a chance to prove he was still a complete ladies man

"Hey"

Mikayla looked surprised… then rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's you"

Joe laughed "You don't have to look so disappointed. Anyway, I was thinking, since we are about to tour together… we should start getting to know each other" he gave an her an innocent look.

(On stage: "Well… if anyone is listening at all.. ohh hey Nickie!! ehm I mean… this one is called 7 things

**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**)

"Ok" Mikayle took a deep breath "Let me break this out for you. Its NOT going to happen. Period. I'm not one of your crazy fans that you can flash with your charming smiles or with that pretty face of yours"

"So… you think I have a pretty face?" Joe took the chance to flash her with one of her most charming smiles.

(**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear)**

Mikayla sighed. Yea, she ahd to admit he had a smile to die for. But she wasn't willing to fall for that. She knew enough about Joe Jonas. But she also had to admit, that she'd probably fall for that boy… if she didn't already knew what a heart-breaker he was. A heartless heart-breaker

"Stop it" she said "I'm so not talking to you if you keep trying to hit on me or whatever. And face it, talking to me is your best choice right now if you want to avoid that horrible noise"

**(The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy)**

Joe sighed, and shook his head "Now this a challenge" he thought "I guess I can't let her off the hook.. for now"

"Ok, I can't take a hint. S… let's talk.. like normal people?" he said, as he relaxed

"That's ok for me" Mikayla smiled at him "I'm taking you hate Miley as much as I do"

"And how right you are" Joe was feeling more relaxed, as he realized Mikayla was a nice girl. "So, what did little Miss Monatan did to piss you so much?"

"Oh you.. just the fact she exists pretyt much annoys me" Mikayla laugghed "Just kidding. I didn't like her as Hannah, we were rivals. But I was kidna friends with Miley! So when I discovered her tru identity I felt more than disappointed. Hannah was already enough annoyance for me."

"Yeah, I get what you say. Hannah used to date Nick, so she was pretty much EVERYWHERE. I reached a point I thought I could kill myself if I ahd to listen to her shouting Nickieeeeeee"

They laughed together… and continued talking… or contineud crticizing Miley…

(**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when yuu mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here)**

Mean while, Nick and Keivn were sitting just in front of the stage, listening ti Miley's singing. Nick was blushing a little bit, sicne every now and then he caught Miley's eyes on him…

"So, Kevin.. which song are we going to perform first?"

"Oh, when Miley's done, Mikayla'll be up , then we'll go in and do some SOS… it's certainly been a long while since the last time we played that song…"

"Yeah. To think I wrote that song myself…" Nick sighed

(**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you)**

"It's weird, huh?" commented Kevin "Now our production team gives us the lyrics and music… I can't even remember the last time I sat down and wrote a song by myself…"

"Yeah, me neither" lied Nick. Of course he could remember. He was Nick Jonas. Writing songs was vital for him, just as breathing or eating. Just he night before, after his brothers had fallen asleep, he had gone outside with his guitar and started singing random stuff.. just verses… and then writing them down

He knew it was no use. After their "A little bit longer" album, their Record Company "politely communicated" them, they had made a decision. Since they were sure the Jonas Brothers would be too busy "you boys know, with all of those interviews and meetings with girls.. we want you to enjoy all your public acts always with a big smile!", they didn't want them to get tired… so they had hired pros to write the songs for them.

(**Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like)**

Yeah, they were not happy with this. But they had to do it. And although Nick Jonas was aware he was now just a voice and a face (more a face than a voice, since lip-singing had lately become a usual thing), he still had feelings, and putting those feelings in songs was a vital need for him. Otherwise, his heart would explode.

(**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
ANd when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you)**

Lilly's POV

I couldn't focus, and i completely messed up thw whole dance. I coulnd't stop staring at Joe… and Mikayla. They were sitting on the back, na dthey seemed to be talking,.. I saw Joe's smile and I imagined his laugh… they seemed to be having …. Fun?

I coul not understand it. Why was Joe being so nice to her? I mean, he's a girl, and I guess she's pretty… I thought he'd be a total jerk to her…

Joe's POV

After a few more laughs Mikayla, I realized something. I was having a normal conversation with a pretty girl… and I was actually having fun. I mean, we were just dissing Miley, but… neh, I , was just probably too bored. When I got the chance, I'd easily get her to be into me…

"… "

No One's POV

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Joe asked "I was distracted"

Mikayla laughed. " I just said that you are different than I had imagined"

"Really? Meaning…" Joe asked, curious

"Meaning that when you are not trying to pose as a big flirt, you are actually a pretty decent person, Joseph" Mikayla smiled at him "Now it's my turn to see… I'll teach little miss stewart what's really good"

She stood up and went to the stage.. leaving Joe thinking.

Decent. That was the first time in about three years that someone described him as decent. He did not like that. He had been decent his entire life… and where did it take him? To a plce where he sung empty songs with lyrics written by someone he didn't even know. To a place where he had not a voice of his own and he just said to the presse everything his manager told him to.

He was satisfied with his new image. At least, he felt strong… being decent sounded weak. And he wasn't ready to admit that he was already weak.

"Hey, Nickie"

Miley sat next to Nick, giving Kevin a significant look.

"Ehm… I gotta go check the instruments with Garbo and the boys" Kevin said… and ran away.

"Miley" he looked at her, withour smiling, and she felt really nervous. She didn't like that, sshe was sued to be the one always in control. But again, that proved how especial was Nicholas Jerry Jonas for her…

·Nick… I just wanted to tell you.. that sng, 7 things.. I kinda wrote it for you! Damn, she was blushing, but she couldn't help it.

Nick was looking at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Yeah, I kinda figured that our the first time I heard you singing it… just a little while after our break-up. I guess all those things are true…"

Miley nodded…

(On stage: "This one is called If Cupid had a heart" said Mikayla, as she started singing

"**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So**.)

"So… you really did love me, didn't you, Miles?"

Miley was shocked.

"I just…"

"Then why couldn't you say it back to me when I said it to you?"

Nick stared at her… and Miley didn't know what to say. She had always had a hard time expressing how she really felt about Nick. Meaning, yeah, she always had a god time with him… but when things started to get serious…

That's why she said it all through her songs… (check see you again, for example)

But when he had said "I love you" to her, she had just looked at him… and kept her mouth closed.

(**Isn't Crazy, I'm Crazy For You  
Temprature Rising, And Losing My Cool  
Only One Problem, To You I'm A Friend  
How Do I Tell You You're My Perfect Ten  
I Have Searched The Skies Above  
Even Tried The God Of Love  
But He's Yet To Hook Me Up With You)**

**Meanwhile…**

Lilly was backstage changing her clothes.

Lilly's POV

I hate that damn Joe Jonas. I really do. He thinks eh can just come and make me go crazy… after all that I've worked.. after all I've given up just to be mature and grow up…

Seddenly I realized I had forgot my clothes on my friend Cassie's dressing room, so I went to look for them, just dressed with a short rope. I could hear Mikayla singing, she had a really nice voice.

I got to my friends' dressing rorom ,and opened the door, just to find…

(**If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Make You Fall  
You'd Fall In Love With Me  
In No Time At All  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Hear My Call  
I Want Him To Know  
I'm Wanting You So)**

… Cassie making out with the one and only Joe Jonas.

Everything just turned black. "Joe.. you are a pig!" I didn't know wht I felt so bad, but after saying those words, I just stormed out the room.

I sta on a chair, trying so hard not to cry. that boy wasn0t worth it. Excepto that… he was. That smile, those eyes… damn… my feelings for him.. I thought they were long gone… but they were just hiding.

"Lilly?"

Joe had followed me, and he was giving me a strange look. I wuickly cleaned my face.

"What do you want?" I said, as dryly as I could

**(Can't Ya See Baby Or Are You So Blind  
Ever Since Day One Its You On My Mind  
In A Weak Moment I Lost My Defences  
Ever Since You Boy I Found All My Senses  
One Way Love Can Take A Ride  
Say You Want Me By Your Side  
Night & Day & Night I Think Of You)**

**Joe's POV**

What do I want? If only I knew…

I had just kissed thatcute dancer, and I hadn't meant anything at all.. I was just having fun… just being me. After my chat wwith Mikayla, I had just felt I needed to do something to prove to me I was still me… Making out with dancers was something pretty normal for me…

So I went backstage and quickly got this Cassie girl to talk to me. She invited me to her dressing room (I know that sounds kinda too fats.. but I'm Joe Jonas) and we were kissing…

… when Lilly had come in. And I saw hurt in her eyes. I saw sadness. I had to follow her, talk to her… I did not know why. I did not wanna see her sad. Like in the old times, when I couldn't stand seeing anyone sad. I just had to make everyone laugh… it was my job, what I loved doing. Til I stopped caring…

"If you are just gonna stand there looking at me, please leave" she said

**(If Cupid Had A Heart  
He Would Surely Throw  
An Arrow Through Your Soul  
Better Aim And Go  
If Cupid Had A Heart  
You'd Be Mine I Know  
I Need You To See  
I Need You With Me)**

"Lilly" I wanted to ask her why she was so upset… but I I couldn't say it. Instead, I just said wht first came to my mind "You know, that rope really suits you…"

She blushed and looked at me with so much hate, that I immediately regreted what I had said.

"You are such a pig, Joe Jonas. Please leave, I'm asking you to"

I wanted so desperately to apologize, But the words "I'm sorry" had been erased from my vocabulary a long time ago.

Maybe she was upset because she was thinking Miley would blame he for my presence n the dressing rooms, where I'm not supposed to be allowed to be in.

"Ok… loook Lills… don't be upset, allright? No one will find tou I was here. So Miley won't get all mad at you…"

She stood up and looked me in the eyes. And I realized her beaitufl eyes were full with tears… tears of anger..

"Ad I was wrong. You are not just pig, you are a big idiot. You seriously think that's the reason why I'm upset?"

I didn't know what to say… and then I knew it.

**(****I Could Be So Good For You  
I Could Be Your Heaven To  
If We'd Only Cross The Line  
Where I'm Yours And You Are Mine  
I Will Love You All The Way  
Forever & A Day  
Dont Ya Know Woh oo who)**

No one's POV

"You are upset because I was kissing another girl? Because, you know.. that's pretty much all that I will do on tour. When I'm not eating, sleeping… or even singing"

Joe was being a total jerk again. He just… wanted her to scream at him. To hit him. He wanted a reaction from her, to prove he wasn't wrong. To prove that as much as she was making him crazy, he was also making her crazy.

And he got a reaction.

"You… sellfish moron…"

Lilly came closer to Joe, til their faces were only 1 centimetre apart.

"You have no idea how much I'm hating you right now" she whispered, in a way that he could feel her breath on his lips.

He didn't say anything. He just… lifted his hand and touched her face. Touched her cheek, feeling her softness. She was blushing a lot, her heart was beating ten times faster than normal…

And then he leaned…

now things are certainly heating up! XD ok joe is still a jerk.. he keeps swiching personalities.. which s not nice.. but at least he isn't a jerk all the time!! he's a confused boy,i know...

and what's up with miley and nick? well it seems miley had trouble expressing her feelings to nick and that had lots to do with their breakup...

(for real, i think the song 7 things is for nick. just read the lyrics!!)

i'm sorry kev did not get a big part on this chapter!!

kisses :)


	6. Chapter 5: Hidden Feelings

hey everyone!! so thank you very much for your reviews... and i know joe is really easy to hate on this fic... but you know.. he MIGHT chane right? ok.. so pelase enjoy and leave some reviews!! :)

--

And the he leaned…

"Mr Jonas? Your brothers sent me to look for you…"

A short mand with glasses and dark her looked at joe and Lilly very nervous… he had just realized he had interrupted something… and he feared he'd lose his jobe. He was the brothers' new assistant… the fifth in two months. Joe practically didn't even know their names, but in moments of irritability Nick's tendency was to fire people.

Joe gave Lilly a last deep glance and then pulled away from her.

"Tell them I'll be right there, Daniel"

"It's David, actually, sir…"

"Did I ask that?" Joe asked, dryly

"I'm sorry sir, it's just they told to not come back without you…"

"I'll deal with my brothers later. LEAVE, NOW"

Still apologizing, David left the room.

Lilly looked at Joe, still breathing heaily "You… shouldn't treat people like that"

Joe shrugged "He is just my assistant. I pay him to do what I want him to do"

"You are such a jerk, Joe" Lilly was now more calmed… but she still didn't risk looking him in the eyes. She was… scared. That moment, just before, she felt he was about to kiss her… and the as worsst part was that she wanted him to.

"I know I am… it's just…"

His voice was differente, so she risked giving him a little look…

"Just what, Joe?"

Joe's POV

I 'm not sure of wlhat just happened. All I know is that this girl is different. She was my best friend, I just loved her. And now… I just couldn't understand that one on look of her hazel eyes affected me more than a million loks of all the girls I have lately been seeing or whatever.

I oul not explain to myself what was going on with me… so I was also unable to explain anything to her. She was just so… pure… and at the same time, broken. And she reminded me of older times… when I was…

"… nothing. Never mind"

… when I was free.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later"

"Yeah" Lilly nodded, and I just left the room. I coulnd't stand the sight of her anymore.

**No One's POV**

"Can you NOT be late for once, Joe? I don't even wanna know what you were doing in the dancers' dressing rooms…"

"Then don't ask, Nick" Joe wasn't in the mood. He just stood in front of his microphone "So, are we gonna sing, or what?"

"Ehm, I have the lyrics here, in case you don't remember them…"

"I'm not an idiot, Kevin. Of course I do remember"

The music started. After giving Joe a last furious look, Nick started singing…

"I told you I made dinner plans

With you and me and no one else

I don't include your crazy friends

Well I'm done

With ackaward situations

Empty conversations"

Nick had also something he hadn't told Miley, although she probably had already figures it out. Just as she had wrote songs about her feelings for him… he had wrote SOS thinking about Miley.

Joe grabbed the microphone as the familiar words came to his mouth in such a natural way…

"Uhh

This is an SOS

Don't want a second guess

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you

Now my heart is in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

Better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get…

_Flash Back_

"_Can you guys believe we are about to film our third music video? I can't believe it… it's just so…_

"_Unbelievable?" laughed Joe "It's not so hard to believe I mean look at nick!! He is soooo handsomee and looks soo good on screen" he joked "And he is not even the best looking among us"_

"_Oh, shut up, Joe. You are ruining it" Nick gave him a soft punch on the shoulder, but he was smiling._

"_Hey, Nick, I'm complimenting you. You should feel flattered!!"_

_Nick hit him again, with a little more strength._

"_Kevin, Nick is hitting me again! SOS! SOS!" complained Joe , rubbing his shoulder_

"_So don't be a child and defend yourself, Joseph" Kevin had actually lots of fun watching his brothers "fighting"_

"_Are you kidding me?? You would think that since he's like you… DIABETIC… eh should be weak… but …to put it nicely… if I faced him…" Joe made a deathly noise_

"_I'd totally destroy you" laughed Nick_

"_Anyway, I could totally take Kevin, so we are even"_

"_Now WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Kevin said "You know I'm way stronger than you"_

"_Whatever you say, Kev" smiled Joe_

"_But I am!"_

"_Stop it, guys. Here comes the director of the video."_

_A man approached them "Hey guys. You must be the Jonas Brothers. Well, today we'll be shooting a music video for that big hit of yours… how is it called?"_

"_SOS, sir"_

"_Right. SOS. Anyway, I can assure you guys this video will be soon one of mtv top ten!!_

"_Thak you so much for the oppotunitie, sir" said together Nick and Kevin. Joe… just jumped on the director and hugged him "Thank you!! And do you think there's a chance Jessica Alba can be on this video?"_

_The brothers laughed together…_

_End of Flashback_

That night, now in the road to Minesotta for their first concert, the three brothers were sleeping… or they were supposed to.

Kevin was checking his messages, and he smiled as he found a message from Allyson.

Kevin Jonas here. So… leave a message, if you want to.

Hey Kev!! It's me!! Your one and only best friend! Ehm… in casen I'm not your one and only… It's Aly, by the way. In case you know other Aly, I mean I'm allyson Michalka. You know, tall, blonde, singer… Hhaha ok now I'm just rambling. Anyway, I wantd to tell you that me and Aj are going to Minessota to be on your first concert of the tour! I just couldn't wait to see you and the boys again… although AJ wasn't that happy… anyway… I hope you have changed your mind about wat we talked.. and I have many ideas to help you fix things in the band! Oh, I'm running out fo time. Anyway, we'll see soon, say hi to…" the message was over

Keivn felt glad he was going to see Aly soon. But.. ideas to fix things with your band? Aly didn't know what she was saying. More and more, he was under the conviction it was about his time to stop being Kevin, The Joans Bother, and to be just Kevin…

Anyway, there was no way he could get any unhappier than he already was.

Nick couldn't sleep either…

His talk with Miley had affected him less than he thought it would.. but it had affected him. Once he had seen he as the one, the girl he wanted to be with like forever… but Miley wasn't prepared for a serious relationship. And Nick ahd realized the best was to put things to an end.

On his bed, he sighed. Sometimes, Joe was right. He resented the fact he hadn't had a normal adolescense. He had been forced to grow up too fast. He had to take care of his brothers, or at least he felt like he had too. He knew he was way more mature than Miley, but that was one fo te reason why he ahd started liking her. She was his exact opposite, she could make him laugh everytime, and se was just so… free. Or so he had thought.

Anyway, she was still a hot girl, an she was still free and crazy. But he wasn't sure if e still had feelings for her. What he was sure about, it was that this was his chance to make everything clear with her… so after so many years… they could finally move on without the memory of each other in the back of their minds…

Joe tried to sleep, but he was… worried. He hadn't been worried in usch a long time. The wall he had so caeully build around him, aound his heart, was falling down. He was having some sort of personality disorder, probably.

Joe's POV

Teah, today was definitely something else. I ahd a normal conversation with a girl and I actually enjoyed it. Being.. decent, as she called me. I got worried about Nick… and I thought I didn't care about him anymore. Even hating Miley was the closest thing to fun I have felt in the last 2 years…

There's something really weird with me. And it's probably all because of Lilly. She has the weirdest effects on me… she makes me crazy… and I can't understand why… I mean, I have been with many hot girls, with many smart girls, with many.. blondes. But I had never felt the way I feel when I'm around her.

I ahd felt her lips so close to mine, I just wanted to kiss her so bad…

When today at the rehearsal we were singing one of our songs on the album "A little bit longer" I caught her looking at me… just while I was singing some verses that now I find ironically adecuate.

"But it's too late too pretend

You know me better than I know myself…

Don't take my heart

And put it on a shelf…"

Mikayla was reading a magazine under the sheets…

Magazines portraited her as a selfish, cold, shallow bitch. But she wasn't like that. Or at least, she was like that only around people se did not like or care about. Like Miley Stewart… her former "friend"

She thought that attitude would be adecuate to dela with the Jonas Brothers. But now… she had discovered that Joe Jonas was not like she thought she was.

He was smarter

"If he thinks I'm gonna fall for his good boy act, he is soo wrong" she thought "But anyway, I guss I can have him helping me on making Miley's life impossible."

She smiled as she saw a photo of Nick Joans on the magazine. He sure was hot… and Miley sure had feelings for him… so…

Mikayla had an idea.

Miley was thinking. About a boy with a curly head…

She wa now sure he was the right one. Ok… maybe she was ALWAYS sure each one of the boys she had liked was the right one. But Nick was special… he made her feel special… and he just so adorable…

She had to get him back. She just had to.

Lilly was crying on her pillow. But this time, it was not exactly over Joe Jonas…

Lilly's POV

Yeah, I cry every singe night on my pillow. Kinda pathetic, right? As much as I hate to admit it, Joe wa right. I'm not happy. Yeha, dancing is llright. But this was NOT my dream. This was not future I had imagined for me.

But I'm never gonna tell anyone why did I quit. Not even Miley know the full story, and I don't want her to know.

Ok that was pretty much the end of it… joe Is falling for lilly OMG… why did lill quit skateboarding? That's a hard one… anyway, I can tell you mikayla is gonna be fighting with miley over some curly-headed boy… and Kevin is gonna be really surprised!!

About the flash, I just thought it's d be kinda sweet to put a a scene from the past, when the brothers were still themselves and loved each other…

Please review :D


	7. Chapter 6: Hopless & Faithless

Just an hour before the first concert of the Jonas-Stewart-Gòmez Concert…

Soo hey i really apprecieat all your reviews!! To make lear a few thing.. yes… j is kidna bipolar on this fic but you know I thought it's be nice to have a bad joe turning into a nice joe… you'll see!

So this chapter has a big part of nick and mikayla… nikayla!! Jaja hope you enoy it… of course there'll be lots of loe. Might be a little.. well, I'm rating it t just in case

**Chapter 6: Hopeless & faithless**

Just an hour before the first concert of the Jonas-Stewart-Gòmez Concert…

They had just arrived to Minessotta with their buses a few hours ago, and the crew was still getting the stage ready. They had already done sounf proof and all.. now they had just one hour to "get their minds ready"

Miley has been the whole time trying to get Nick's attention, but he was just to busy rehearsing. Nick had to admit, he was actually enjoying it. He loved his old songs, because those were his real songs.

So, when the tour manager said they should take an hour to relax, Miley decided to take her chance and she approached Nick.

"Hey, Nickie"

"Oh, hey Miles" he smiled. Singing had put him in a really good mood, for the first time in a long time. "What's going on? I hard you rehearsing, you were doing really good."

"Thanks" Miley slightly blushed "Sooo how about…

"Miely Stewart! Just the girl I was looking for!" interrupted a girl-voice. Miley turned around… hoping that this voice did not blong to… Mikayla.

"What do you want, Mikayla?" she asked, as dry as she could.

"Welll, obviously I don't anything with you, but your dad does. He is on the phone and he wants to talk to you RIGHT NOW" She gave Miley a cellphone "Oh, and I MIGHT have told him about 3 night ago when you were so wasted at that party that you kinda starting dancing on that table…"

"You… I'm gonna… argh" looking angry and terrified at the same time, Miley answered the phone "Daddy" I'm so glad… what? No daddy, you know that girl is a big lier… no dad… wait you CAN'T!"

Miley just went away…

Nick looked really confused "What was all that about?" he asked, looking at a smiling Mikayla.

"Oh, you know, I was just getting rid of her so I could be alone with you" she answered

"Yeah? And why was that?" Nick asked, still clueless

Mikayla thought about for a moment. She could start flirting with him, sicne that was her original plan. To flrit with Nick, make him like her, start dating him… all just to piss Miley off. But she looked at his confused look and at his suffering brown eyes,… and decided she could not lie to that boy.

"To piss Miley off" she admitted "I mean, she obviously likes you, so I kinda hoped that if I started… befriending you, that'd make her really upset"

Nick sighed "Probably true"

"So…" Mikayla was really curious "Do you… like her back?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know" was Nick's answer "I mean, you we dated and all but it's been a long time since the last time I saw her"

"You don't know" Mikayla rolled her eyes "You men are all the same. Never know a thing. And what's your plan? Not knowing forever?"

Nick thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that's about it" he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"And how about you, Mikayla?This is probably none of my business, but I saw you yesterday talking to Joe, na di just wanted to warn you about him…

"Relax, Nicholas. I know who your brothers is and I'm not gonna fall for him. You see? That is called KNOWING"

Nick laughed a little bit.

"You seem in a really good mood. That doesn't match the nickname I gave you…"

"Nickname? What are you talking about? "asked Nick

"Oh" she avoided his eyes "It's kinda embarrassing, but I always give people I just met a significant nickname. Like privately I refer to Miley as Little Miss Empty-Head

"And…?" Nick wanted to know his "nickname"

"I called Kevin "Soft-voiceed-guy"

Nick laughed "and why is that?"

"Because eh has a soft voice! Do not laugh at me! I'm secretly a lame person, no matter how cool I look?"

"And who said you looked cool?" joked Nick

"C'mon, stop it. The, I called Joe Air-head-hottie.· Nick gave her a cold look "Yes, I think he's hot, but who doesn't…"

"I don't" answered Nick

"Anyway… I kinda called you… Curly McCutie" Mikayla laughed at herself "I know, it's creepy, but I just like curls on guys…

Nick smiled. Mikayla was just so… different.And he couldn't say he disliked that

"Not creepy… well just a little bit."

"Yeah… so which conditioner do you use?"

"Now that is a secret" laughed Nick

"Oh, c'mon!!" insisted Mikayla "I need that definition for my own curls…"

That was the beginning of a friendship…

Joe was lying on a chair in his personal dressing room, listening to his ipod. He had been like that the entire day… when eh was not singing, he was listening to some music. He wasn't in the mood t talk to anyone, not even the hot dancers who were all over him

He smiled when his iPod started playing Australia. He really liked that song. Actually, he liked all of their old songs, and during the rehearsal, he actually had ahd the impulse of starting doing crazy things on stage, like he used to. But he didn't. He could tell Nick and Keivn were enjoying themselves as well, and didn't wanna share it with them. He did not wanna share anything with them

"So I'll wait, for her, to come, she won't break my heart…" he sung along the music

"Of you course she won't break your heart. No one can break what is made of stone" Joe took of his earphone, and looked at Lilly, who stading right next to him.

"Hey, Lills, haven't seen you all day. Are you ready for the concert?" he asked. Nicely.

**Lilly's POV**

I had to talk to him. It was now or never. I know that if I didn't cut this now, it would torture me forever. Even if I didn't want to, I had to tell him to stay away from me, because I was going insane. I had already too many thing to deal with.

"I wanted to talk to you, Joseph"

"Shoot, babe"

"This is serious"

Joe half-smiled "Honey, you can't say you are pregnant with my baby. I'm sure I would remember" he laughed.

"That was not funny, Joseph. I wanted to ask you… to leave me alone"

I held my breath, expecting him to laugh at me, or to give a pitty look and sya something like "Like if I cared at all about you", or to say a stupid joke… but he just looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

What was I supposed to answer? Because you are driving me crazy? Because I can't stop thinking about you, deaming about? Because you are a jerk and I know you are gonna break my heart? Because right know I just loo at your mouth and I wish I could feel your lips in mine, and I wish I could feel your hands around my waist and…?

"Because I deeply dislike you, and I don't want you anywhere close to me"

"Well, I'm gonna be close to you, anyway" I blushed "You know, I tend to spend lots of time in the dancers' dressing rooms…"

Yeah, he is a pig.

"Do whatever you want with any girl you want, Joe. But, please, leave me alone. I know we used to be friends and all, but now… I can't be friends with you. So… ehmmm.. bye"

I had said everything I wanted to say, so I opened the door and stormed out. When iw as out… I just stood in front of the closed door, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Joe crashed into me.

**Joe's POV.**

She is so beautiful. I can't be apart form her. She said se hated me yesterday, and that had hurted me. But somehow I knew she didn't mean it. I saw something in her eyes, that was not hate.

Then why does she want me to be apart from her? Usually, girls want the opposite. Argh, I just can't figure this out.

I opened the door.. and crashed into Lilly. Instinctively, I grabbed her waist, so she wouldn't fall to the floor. And again, we were only a few inches apart…

"J-joe" she muttered, trying to push me away, but very weakly. I pulled her closer to me and leaned till my lips were almost touching hers. And she closed her eyes.

Damn, why am I so nervous? I have probably done this one hundred times. Chicks. With most of them I just have to get a little close and they are suddenly kissing me as if I was some kind of toy. Not to say I don't enjoy it, it's just that it is so easy that it gets boring.

But I just… she was so vulnerable, just standing there, with her hazel eyes closed, and her lips just a little open…

I realized that if she said she hated so much, it was only because she cared about me too much. Damn. Why did she have to care about me? My life is good as it is. I don't care about anyone, if no one cares about me. That's my motto.

Maybe we could be friends again, right? I mean, my heart was not completely made of stone. Maybe I needed a friend. She cared about me, and I used to care about her a lot.

Ok, now what the hell am I thinking? Next time, I'm gonna say that maybe I ended brothers, or family, or whatever. Yeah, right now I'm alone, but who cares? I have money, girls, and good hair. That's all I need

Bu ti still don't want her to hate me. Damn,I must be suffering form some sort of multiple-personality disorder.

I just pulled my mouth away form hers and whispered into her ear

"You don't really hate me, do you, Lills?"

She slowly opened her eyes, but she did not pull away

"No… I probably don't"

I smiled to myself.

"Well, I'll see you later"

I kissed her soft cheek and ran away, before I could break my "not caring about anyone" resolution.

**Lilly's POV**

Damn. Shit.

I HATE JOE JONAS

**No one's POV**

The concert went really well… although Miley was in a really bad mood. Before singing "Hello Beautiful" Nick had grabbed the microphone and said "S, this one is dedicated to my friend Mikayla. She really likes this song, so…"

Miley would have killed Mikayla if her bodyguard hadn't had stopped her.

Lilly had danced with an unusual energy. She was really mad at herself. How could Joe make her so weak? She just could not get herself. How could she be one moment ready to let him go forever ad the next momento just wanting him to kiss her so badly?

Anyway, they were all backstage… not talking to each other. Except for the fact that every once in a while Mikayla and Nick exchanged looks and giggled a little bit… making Miley crazy. Joe just kept looking at himself in the mirror…when Kevin was texted.

"Kev! Please tele your bodyguard to let us in… Al"

Kevin's POV

Wait a second… al is here? I can't believe this… I just want to see her… I have missed her so much…

So I asked Big Rob to go and let her in… wait… why had she meant by "us?"

"Kevin? What's up? Who is coming?" asked me Nick

"It's just…" I started answering… but I got interrupted by the entrance of two blonde, tall girls. One of them was my best friend…the most special girl for me. And the other one… her little sister?

I cannot believe she brought AJ. Joe is gonna freak. They don't really get along… wait. Maybe he deserves to suffer a little bit.

**Joe's POV**

"Hey, everyone" I hard a familiar voice and I turned around… to see Alysson and AJ Michalka. Yes, my beloved ex-girlfriend was standing a few meters away from me. And when I say beloved, I'm being really sarcastic.

So that was it… I know it wasn't really good and I'm sorry… but please review )


	8. Chapter 7: Not so hidden feelings

Soo this chapter is entirely about joe and a little bit of lilly. I just too many ideas and I ahd to write them. Next chapter will have a little more fo the other character… so what do you guys think anyway about the love triangle between nick, miley, and mikayla? I need critics please

Anyway, hoe you enjoy the final loe scene here. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I love the idea. And byt the way, the first part si entirely about joe and aj, but don't worry, nothing is happening between them.

Enjoy and review, please .)

**AJ'S POV**

I sat on the chair and looked at Joe, who, as the gentleman he always I, was already seated a long time ago.

"So, Joseph, are you planning on telling me what's up?"

He gave that look. That one that used to hurt me to tears. But now.. it just does not affect. Well, not that much. Anyway, I was there with a mission. And I was planning on making it a success. For my sister. For Kevin. For Nick. Even for that selfish stranger Joe Jonas has become.

"I cannot believe I let them drag me into this" he complained. "I should have know Kevin and Ally were going to bail"

I just smiled. My sister and Kevin had forced Joe to come with us to have dinner at some restaurant… "to remember old times", and, of coursr, they were not coming. Nick had been conveniently received to invitations to "go out for something to eat" ny both Miley and Mikayla… situation which was lots of fun for me to watch, actually. And then there was this Lilly girl. I could have imagined it, but I would swear she gave me a look full of hate when Joe finally agreed to join us.

"Let's just eat, allright, Joe?"

The waiter came and we ordered some food. While we were waiting, I just looked at him silently and realized how much he had changed. I remembered my Joe, my boyfriend, my best friend, by the way. But anyway, I ahd expected it to be worst. Behind the coldness of his eyes, there was something. And it was not just the memory of my old Joe. Itw as something else. A new feeling?

"Amanda" Joe said, interrupting my thoughts. "What do you want from me?"

**No one's POV**

Joe was confused, he had to admit it. Here he was, in a restaurant, alone with his ex-girlfrind, the one he hadn0t spoke to for a few years now. She was still gorgeous, and still ahd that look on her smart eyes… as if she could see through him. That was making him really upset.

"C'mon, Joe. You are really disappointing. I have been reading so much about on the magazines.. I was expecting you to at least try to hit on me"

He denied with his head. "I Know you too well, Amanda. It just wouldn't be fun" he was looking serious, for the first time in a very long while. So,AJ, got serious as well.

"Yes, Joe, and I know YOU too well, too. So, are you telling me what do you think you are doing? Pulling up this whole "bad guy" act? What are you doing it for?"

Joe didn't wanna look at her.

"Nothing it's an act, Amanda. I've changed. Everything has changed. Old things are not fun anymore. So, I had to find new things."

"Oh, bullshit. Yes, maybe this is not the lfie you wanted. Yes, maybe things have changed. But that does not mean you had to forget about who you are."

The waiter came back and served the dished. Joe quickly started eating, trying to avoid more conversation. Aj sighed.

"Joe… do you actually remember the time we were together?"

**Joe's POV**

How could I not remember? I remember every single moment I spent with Amanda Joy Michalka. I remember her laugh, I remember our first kiss, I remember our privates jokes that no one else could get. I remember how smart she was, how dumb I used to feel around her.

I also remember her crying, I remember the pain, I remember everything. But I was not gonna admit it. Maybe it was all my fault, maybe it was her fault. But the fact was that one day, she was just too busy to see me. Then… me forgetting her birthday. Long distance relationships are hard, and we just weren't strong enough for that. And yes, I was the one who ended it. I could not stand it anymore. And we had not spoken since.

"Maybe" I finally mumbled.

"I know you do. So.. where is that guy? The one who made even cereals have a funny side? The one whose nickname, danger, was not referred to his skills with the ladies?"

"You know, he mus live with all the rest of the geeks now" I answered. I had no better answer… and I remembered Lilly. With her pure eyes, her pure smile. And how every time I could catch her smiling, that so called "geek", still inside me, wanted to jump around the place.

"you are a big disappointment for me, Joseph. And don't even start saying that stupid stuff aout how much your life had changed. You are not the only one who has suffered. You have brothers, remember? And each of you have a different way to fight the suffering. Kevin keeps it all inside… and someday, I'm sure he will explode. But at least eh tried to remain true to himself. Nick… well, he lost his teenage, and no one can give it back to him. But I can see, that he is willing to make an effort. You are not"

Man, why could she just see through everyone? She had nailed me, nailed all of us. But if hadn't admit it to the one girl who could make me feel different, I was not gonna admit anything to my ex-girlfriend.

"But I don't know what suffering you are talking about. I'm rich and famous. What else could I want?"

"How about.. a life?" practically screamed Amanda, scaring the old lady next to us. "Sorry" she said to her, and then turned to me. "I know fame can become hell. I know thre are days when you just wake up and wish you were a normal guy. It happens to me sometimes. But I know what your label is like. You don't even get to write your own songs anymore. You can't have fun doing the things you love and that is killing all of you"

I tried to come with a sarcastic come-back, but I could not find any answer to her pure honesty. And how right she was. Except for one thing. It was not killing me. It already killed me on the inside. At least, I thought so.

I left out a little sigh and stopped eating for a moment, just to look at her. "You really do know me, Amanda. I'm not gonna deny that. But if your sister sent you to make me change… you are wasting your time here"

Surpringsily, she smiled, looking calmed down. "That's fine, Joe. Hey… do you remember that time we locked Keivn in that fridge?"

I couldn't help but laughing. "Who could forget the look on his face?"

And we just started talking…

Aj's POV

We were back at the stage, next to it the buses were parked. I was satisfied. Of coruse I knew I couldn't make him chaing with one conversation. But I had the information my sister had asked me for: there was still hope for Joe. There was still a dreamer inside of him.

And, maybe I had gained a new friend. Or just got the old one back.

"Ally texted me, she's coming out at any sec. She's inside the bus talking to Kev" I said

"Man. I wonder what they might be doing" I hit him.

"Do not be so nasty, Joe"

"Ok.. so, bye" he said.

"Wait" I said… and higged him. Just a quick hug. He didn't hug me back, but he didn't back off, and tha was good enough for me. "By the way, Joe, that blonde girl…"

"You mean Lilly?" he asked, and for the tone of his voice, I could have swear he was blushing, although his cheeks were the same colour as always.

"She seems to like you. Is that her?"

"What do you mean bye "her"?

I laughed. "You can't fool me, remember? Yes, you are a jerk, but you are different than Keivn had told us you were. Not different in a old way.. in a new way. So, what could make the difference? Either you are trying to change, which I doubt, or someone is making you change. And it must be someone you actually cared about" He seemed to be wnting to say something, but I shut him up. "And you stupid stuff about not caring about anyone.. well, I know you care. You are about me, right? You are about your brothers, no matter what you say. And you care about someone, enough to put a reflexive dreamy look in that ridiculously handsome face of yours"

"IThe only thing I understood was that you think I'm handsome" he smield, na dthen he waved, and left. I giggled, n adjust stood there waiting for Ally.

Joe's POV

Amanda has made me thing many thing through. I just wanted to have some time alone, so I did not went to our tour bus. I entered the now empty stage… or I thought it was empty. And there she was, tall, blonde, and beautiful, practicing her dancing on the stage.

I approached her, although she did not notice, 'cuz her eyes were closed.

"Hey, Lilly" I said. She opened her eyes, said "hey" and closed them again. She continued dancing, not paying attention to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, just wanting to make conversation. It was weird. Normally I always had a thing to say for every occasion. But I had ran out of thoughts. I just wanted to understand everything that was going on with me as well as, for example, AJ seemed to.

"Dancing" she answered, still drily.

Lilly's POV

I was not gonna talk to him. I was not gonna get close to him. He had been out with his ex-girlfriend, he had probably kissed her… ok, he ahd probably done a lot more than that. And I did not wanna know about it.

"So, you are not talking to me? Let me guess… this is because I went out with aj?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, but without stopping with the dancing. "What you do, it's none of my business"

"But you wish it was of your business"

Joe's POV

She is jelous. I know it, I can recognize that feeling. And.. I want her to. I want her to be angry again. I want to see fire in her eyes… I don't know why.

"You don't know what you are talking about" her voice was starting to tremble.

"Nothing happened with AJ. She is just my ex. We were just having a good time"

"No need to explain anything to me, thanks"

I decided to hit her on her weak side…

**Lilly's POV**

"You know, Lilly, if you have those feelings for me. I get it. It's not such a big deal. I'm used to girls falling for me"

I growled, trying to contain my growing anger. "You poor selfish bastard" Ok, I failed . I strating walking closer to him. "Wy do you always have to think everything is about you? And yeah, I do have feelings for you..." I was cornering him to the wall, and he was looking really surprised "But.. are you planning on telling me you feel nothing about me?"

I know he ahs feelings for me. I know he tries not to have them. But it's impossible he doesn't get what happens when we cross eyes. What we feel, every single time we touch.

Now, I was screaming practically at his face. "I don't feel anything for anyone" he claimed.

**Joe's POV**

She was getting closer and closer, and I was almost stuck to the wall. I said I had no feelings at all. But…

"Babe, you make my temperature go higher. Cause I'm burning up, burning up, for you baby"

(Man, the strangest lyrics come to my mind in the weirdest moments…)

She put her nose againts mine and looked at me straight into the eyes. "Ok. Then, let me show you what is it like to feel"

And she kissed me…

**Lilly's POV**

I could not resist anymore… and I kissed him.

At first, he did not react. It was like I had hit a wal with my bare lips. And then… he started responding. He grabbed my face with one hand and put the other around my waist, as he deepened the kiss. I put my arms around his neck and all I could do was pull him closer to me.

I think at that moment, everything else stopped mattering, and all I could focus one was his hand on burning on my cheek, his arm grabbing my waist as if it had been made for that, his soft lips kissing mine…

**Joe's POV**

I just wish I could stay like this forever, just kissing her, just being with her and holding her close to me…

**Lilly's POV**

… but sadly, everything must come to an end. And I kenw that, if a kissed him a little bit longer… I wouldn't able to control yself. And to control my feelings for him. So, I stopped. And gently, pushed him away… nto to much. Just far ebough so I could look at his entire handsome face.

"Lilly" he mumbled.

"If you did not feel anything with that kiss… then you are 100 times more screwed that I had thought you were" I said, as my final line, and with one last look, I just left the room.

**Joe's POV**

I only stood there.

What had I NOT felt in that kiss?

Hope you have enjoyed it Iwas a little longer than usual… next chapter more about the othe characters, I promise. And of course, more loe 


	9. Chapter 8: Bizarre Love Triangle

hello!! i just thank you guys so much for your reviews andd for reading this... ohh i like this chapter i don't know why :) now, i thought i'd betetr let loe hacve a little rest asnd this chaptr hast lots of niley and nickayla meaning we'll have (for a change) lots of nick's, miley's and mikayl's POV...

anyhow, of course there'll be some loe :)

pelase reviewww

* * *

(while joe was out with aj, and keivn was with aly, nick had been practiacalyl teared apart by mikayla and miley. he had finally agreed in going out to have dinner with both of them. poor nickie)

So, finally, Nick had ended up sitting in a minuscule restaurant table, with one hot rockstar at each side. It was the strangest feeling he had ever had. And the conversation was the worst. Mikayla and Miley had spent most of their time pretending they were talking to Nick, while actually all they were doing was talking nonsense and giving each other looks full of hate.

Finally, they had finished eating, and they were waiting for the check…

**Nick's POV**

Finally, I can go to he bus and have some peace. So much hate makes me tired, especially if I'm in the middle of it.

But … they did not seem to be finished yet. Just when I had asked the waiter for the check, Miley gave me his best seductive smile. I knew that smile too well.

"Nickie, now that we are finished, why don't we just let Mikayla go to the bus, she must be really tired, and we go somewhere to have some fun?" She winked at me and…

She just put his hand on my leg? Ok, that's very Miley, shouldn't surprise me, but after so many years, it feels kinda strange. But before I could answer, Mikayla started speaking.

"Oh, don't worry Miles, you can go and have some rest while I go out with Nick"

And I felt a hand on my other leg, while Mikayla, after killing Miley with her eyes, gave me a sweet smile.

Ok, now I feel extremely harassed. I mean, as a guy, I probably should ne enjoying this. But I'm just to freaked out to enjoy it properly, I guess. They both started giving me thse really looks… so I finally managed to grab their hands (by that moment, I was already being actually _rubbed)_ and put them on the table.

"Girls, I feel flattered, but I'm really tired now, and I'd like to go back to the bus and have some sleep before tomorrow's show"

They both said at the same time "But Nickie…" and finally growles and looked down.

"Whatever. I got to go to the ladies' room…" said Miley, standing up. "The ladiesss room" repeated Mikayla in a high-pitched voice, to mock Miley, I assume. She lifted her nose and with a last whatever, headed to the bathroom. When she turned her face a little bit to give us one last look, Mikayla put her hand in my head and started playfully ruffling my curls. Miley growled, and entered the bathroom.

I sighed. I'm more confused than ever. My opinion of Miley hasn't changed. I know who she really is, and I really liked that. But, do I still like her like that? I don't know. And her constant struggle with Mikayla is not helping at all. I just want to sort things out.

I know Mikayla is only flirting with me to piss Miley of. And I thought she was my friend.

"Mikayla" I said

"What?" she asked distractedly, still playing with my hair

"You can stop touching me, you know Miley can't see you right now" I know I was being rude, but being a gentleman hadn't exactly been my thing for a while.

"What's the matter, Nicholas? You don't like it?" she smiled at me, and tickled my neck. I almost smiled, but then pulled myself apart from her.

"Mikayala, you said you weren't going to play more games with me. I want us to be friends, but we can't be if you are going to use me all the time just to make her mad"

Her smile faded, and she sighed.

**Mikayla's POV**

Ok, I admit he does not deserve this. But I just enjoy too much the look on Miley's face whenever I'm around Nick.

"I know, Nick. But it's just so much fun for me…" I touched his curls again. They were kinda growing on me!! I was actually having fun playing with those curls. But he pulled away from again.

"For me, it isn't. I'm not for any kind of games right now, ok?"

I sighed again and gave him a serious look. I actually liked our new friendship, and i didn't want to ruin it.

"Ok, Nick, I get it. I won't use you anymore, ok? But… you wanna get back together with her, or not?"

"I don't know"

"Nicholas" she made a sign of denial with her head "I thought we were oever the whol I don't know part. If you like her, what's stopping you? I mean, she is obviously crazy about you." I was being completely honest, you gotta give me that. As much as I hated Miley, it was clear she was completely nuts for that pretty boy.

"Yeah. Just as she was completely crazy about Jake Ryan. And whoever she'd date. I don't know, Kayls. She's not exactly the most trustable person in the world… I mean, it's not like she cheated on me or anything… but somehow, I just knew, she wasn't as committed as I was to our relationship. I mean, I'm sure she did love me. But we are really different. I just would like to know if she is really willingly to do sacrifices for us" He wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were somehow lost "You know I'm not up for relationships with no future. Useless relationships"

Oh, I see a perfect chance right there. "Nichoals listen to me, and do not interrupt me til I'm finished. Here's one thought… " Nick looked at me, reluctantly, and I took a deep breath before continuing "How about … making her jealous?" He did not seem impressed at all for my cleverness "Oh, just listen. You pretend you are dating me. We have fun. Miley gets mad, which I'll certainly enjoy. She'll get really jealous, and maybe first she'll feel destroyed, and then, if she really likes you, she'll start fighting. If she isn't really that interested, she'll back off."

Nikc started to show a little bit more of interest "So it's a win-win situation. You get to find out her real feelings, and also put things a little more difficult for ms i-get-everything-i-want Stewart, and I get to piss her of. Its perfect!"

"Oh… I don't know. And don't give me that look, Mikayla! I mean, sound like a good plan, but is not exactly what I do…"

"O, c'mon, don't start being the good guy just when I need bad Nick to come out!" I begged.

"I'm not sure"

"You will be. When you finally get the fact that I'm the smartest person alive"

"You certainly are not the most modest…oh, Nick, now I'm seeing something that will make you decide"

We both looked at Miley, flirting with some cute guy, who seemed to eb asking her for an autograph. He was obviously hitting on her, and she was whoing interest by shaking her long hair and laughing a lot. Like I didn't know what flirting was like!!

**Normal POV**

Nick looked at the floor… and then looked at Mikayla "Ok, let's do it. But how?"

Mikayla smiled "Just follow me in whatever I say or do" she got closer to Nick and put her hand on his cheek. She was so close, that their noses were almost touching each other.

"Mikayla, what are you…" she interrupted Nick letting out a big laugh to get Miley's attention. And she did. Miley looked at them for a second… and her motuh dropped a little bit when she saw them o close. And Mikayla took her chance

She kissed Nick.

At first, he widely opened his eyes, completely surprised. The he closed them, letting himself being dragged into the kiss. Mikayla tangled her hands around Nick's neck, while she could feel his hands running up and down the back of her hair…

**Miley's POV**

I cannot believe this!! That SLUT!!

I ' away for a second to talk to this really cute guy who happened to be my fan (his name was Rodrigo.. how exotic is that?) and they start making out? Now I'm so OVER Nick.

"Excuse me" I said to Rodrigo, and pushed a waitress to make my way to the table.

I practically punched the table, and Nick finally pulled himself away from Mikayla, I slapped Nick, who actually was looking really confused, and without even giving that bitch a look, I stormed out of the restaurant.

Outside, I started calming down. And then realized my mistake. She had probably planned the whole thing. She wanted me to react like this, so she could have all for herself.

Well, no one steal a boy from Miley Stewart. I'm going to prove to that bitch that it'd be easy for me to get Nick back. Yeah. She's gonna have some war coming.

Although I'd probably should start by apologizing to Nick for the whole slapping thing…

Anyway, tomorrow, I'll show her Nick Jonas is too much for her.

Now I'm just to tired, and besides, my makeup looks terrible because of three stupid tears.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Ouch, that hurt. But I guess the jealousy part of the plan is really working! Maybe you are smart after all, Mikayla" he smiled at me… and I just stared at him. At his adorable eyes. At his cute little nose. At his incredibly soft lips.

And I couldn't help it. I kissed him again. I could feel his surprise, but then he responded. This time, there was no hugging, only our lips touching. It was a short kiss, but it was… unbelievable.

I pulled away from him and… "Miley already left, Mikayla…" he said, smiling at me, but still with a gaze of confusion in his eyes.

And, probably for the first time in my life, I completely blushed. Like, I went majorly red. I tried to hide my face from him, but I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh, I know, I was just playing, you know…" what was most embarrassing, was that all I could think about was in kissing him again.

And he obviously was not thinking that.

"Anyway, I was saying your plan worked perfectly"

Yeah, my plan had worked perfectly. But there was one factor I hadn't considered.

I was starting to fall for Nick Jonas.

And that was definitely not supposed to be part of the plan.

My rule has always been, to never let my feelings control me. But you know, I've just discovered that rules are truly meant to be broken.

**Normal POV**

Mikayla and Nick went back to where the buses where, just in time to see Aly and AJ'S car leaving. They waved at them.

"I wonder how did go with joe and AJ…"

"Well, I don't care about that" said Nick, kinda drily. He added, in a softer voice "Goodnight, Kayls."

"Kayls??"

"Well, I'm sorry i'm not as good at coming up with nicknames as you are!" Nick's voice was a mix between sarcastic and playful. "See ya tomorrow" he gave her a quick peck and headed to his bus.

Mikayla just stood there, with her hand on her cheek. "Mikayla, you are absolutely pathetic" she said to herself, and went to her bus.

Inside his bus, Nick laid on the bed. And touched his lips.

That night, he didn't fall sleep thinking about Miley. Somehow, another brunette was rounding his mind.

With Kevin

Keivn would wanto to slap himself. He had spent the last three hours talking to the prefect girl. Or more tha ltalking, looking at her while she did all the talking. Looking at her blond hair and her lips opening and closing with every word…

And he hadn't been able to say anything. He felt like such a coward. But Aly was his best friend… kidna his only friend lately. And he was scared, that if he'd tell her his true feelings, she'd be completely freaked out.

Anyway, he was hoping AJ would have manage to help Joe.

And the end 

Haha just kidding. I wouldn't finish a chapter without some Lilly & Joe

Lilly cried and cried on her pillow. The most amazing, and the most painful kiss she had ever shared with someone. It was official. She was madly in love with the biggest jerk on earth. The worst part, was that she was sure he felt something for her. It was impossible to have a kiss like that without feeling anything. But he'd never admit it. He was Joe Jonas.

Out of an impulse, she opened her bag and grabbed a photo, well hidden under a bunch of clothes. It was a picture of maybe a 2 years younger Lilly, holding skateboard… and with a boy. A tall, cute boy, maybe in his twenties, with messy brown hair coming out of his helmet.

"Why?" Lilly was talking to the boy in the photo, with clear desperation in her voice. "You left me all alone. Why did you have to do that? Now I don't have anyone I can count on.

Flashbacks were flying through her mind. Skating. The accident. "He won't survive", said a deep voice…

And no more skating for Lilly.

She could hear Miley practicing some singing, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

She fell sleep with her face all covered by tears.

Like, 1 hour later…

Silently, Joe entered the girls' bus trying not to wake anyone up. He had spent the last hour sitting in the exact same spot Lilly had kissed him. For the first time, Joe Jonas was completely confused. He did not know what to do, how to react to all the feelings he had while kissing Lilly.

She was so different, so pure, so beautiful… and he was a selfish jerk and he knew it. And nevertheless, she had fallen for him. And he didn't know how to handle that.

So, he went to see her again. Maybe they could talk. He sighed. If he had been that confused a few years ago, he could have easily go to Nick or Kevin for advice. He used to trust his brothers. But now, he was more feared and admired than loved. And by his brothers, he was hated.

In the bus, he passed Miley's bed (she was snoring!) and finally found Lilly, completely aslepe and with her pretty face wet in tears. He couldn't have the guts to wait her up and just sat on her bed. Joe touched her soft, blonde hair. "Lills" he mumbled.

H wasn't going to do anything. He just wanted to fele her close to him. So he laid next to her and fele asleep…

Hahah now that's the end of this chapter. Pretty long, I think. Anyway thank you so much for your reviews  even for the paranoic ones jajaja

I hope you've liked the whole Nick Miley and Mikayla thing. I like love triangles.

About Kevin, I'm not so sure what to do with him, so if you'd give some ideas.

Finally, I can't waait to see Lilly's face when she wake sup and discovers who's there XD

Ohhh and finally a hint about why lilly quit skateboarding. If anyone guesses the true… well, I think of something as a prize, but c'mon!! try to guess 


	10. Chapter 9: Love is in the air

* * *

hello everyone!! i bet you cannot believe i'm updating!! i am really soryr it took me soo long... i just was compeltely unsinspired and everytime i tried to write nothign was oming out!!

ok this chap is like the worst one ever... but at leats it's a start!! i promsie enxt chapetr will be ten times mroe interesting

still a loe.. )

"Shit…"

That was Joe's first word, when he woke up and realized he was asleep … on the inside of Miley's bus. In Lilly's bed. Just lying next to her. And(yeah, shocking) the blonde girl had, unaware, put her arm around Joe's chest.

He almost panicked. What if Lilly woke up and found out he had slept there? He felt like the biggest stalker on earth.

He sighed, as he remembered the kiss they had shared the night before. And today… that was still all he could think about. But he needed to leave. He needed to be alone and think for a while… try to interpret what he was feeling. It had been such a long time since he had actually felt something, that it was confusing for him…

Trying not to make noise, he gently pushed Lilly's arm away from him. And a photo fell of her hand. Joe, standing up, lifted it. The photo showed Lilly and a boy… Joe found the boy really familiar. He was tyring to figure out who he was, when a voice behind the curtain that covered Lilly's space on the bus started speaking loudly:

"Lillian!! Are you awake?"

Shit, shit, and one thousand times shit. If Miley found him there… Joe did not even want to think about the possible consequences. So he put the photo in his pocket and prepared to jump through the window.

This was bringing so many memories to him…

Flash Back

Joe woke up and looked around, cautiously. His brothers had dared him the night before, in a moment of extensive boredom, to "sneak into the chick's bus and spend the night there and then sneak out without being noticed… after having stolen something from there"

He had to take the dare. His nickname was Danger, for God's sake! He did not want to lose his reputation…

Joe's POV

"Ok, now I must get out of here. But… first I gotta steal something. What can it be??" I thought, looking around

It had to be something INTERESTING that would make Kevin and Nick finally admit thati'm like one thousand times braver than them… but what could it be? I was too much of a good boy to steal… underwear haha although I thought that'd be really funny.

Finally I gave up thinking. I'd just steal something from their bathroom. Like a shampoo or something.

So I want to the bathroom… and when I was about to open the door… someone who was inside opened it!!

It was Lola… wearing only a white towel around her body and another one wrapped around her head. Blonde stris of hair were coming out of the towel… wow, maybe she ahd dyed her hair again. I was curious about how she'd look as a blonde…

Joseph!! I told myself. This is not a moment to think about Lola's hair!! Or to think about her at all!! But… man, her skin just seems so soft and delicate…

She was just standing in front of me, without moving at all. Like if she was too surprised to say a thing.

I tried to smile, while I was thinking on how to explain ME being THERE…

When she started screaming. That really hurt my ears.

No One's POV

"You pervert!! OUT!! NOW!!"

Joe tried to cover himself from the pillow Hannah was using to hit him.

"I'm trying to get you!! But you are the ones who are NOT LETTING ME!" he loudly protested. "Lola, tell her to stop hitting me!"

Behind Hannah, Lola, still a little red, started giggling. "I'd love to, Joseph… but you had it coming!! Why in the world ARE YOU HERE?? In our bus??" she was trying to put a mad expression on her face… but the whole situation was just completely amusing. Oh, and also embarrassing.

"Ok, ok, I'll get out now!! Hannah, stop it!! You cannot ruin this face!! Nick is the talented one, Kevin is the sweet one… I'm the handsome one!! This face is what sells" Joe was only half-joking, but it worked, at least with Lola, who started laughing, although she was still blushing a lot.

"Well, maybe if I ruin it, you can clean restrooms or something… which is what you deserve to be doing, you PERVERT!!" screamed Hannah with resentment, before hitting him harder.

"Hannah, let him go, he is just an idiot, but he is right. We cannot ruin the only good thing he has. We'll get even some other time…"

Hannah sighed, and Joe grinned at Lola, trying not to stare too much at her, since she still seemed quite embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll let it slide, since YOU are asking, Lola… but next time I'll definitely kill you, Joe!"

As he realized Hnnah wasn't going to hit him anymore, Joe recovered his confidence and stood up.

"Well, thank you ladies. Now I'll go" he bowed, and after smiling at Lola, he jumped out of the window.

Before running to his bus, he looked behind… and he caught Lola's blue eyes still following him through the window.

End of FlashBack

This time, nothing like that happened. Joe gave the sleepy beuty one last look, before jumping out of the window.

Half an hour later

Joe's POV

"Joe, would you get up?? We are going shopping… Nick's guitar has a broken string and you need a new tambourine…"

I sighed and covered my head with a pillow. I had thought I'd get at least one more hour to sleep… and then there was Kevin, waking me up. I tried to process what he was saying.

"Have you lost our mind? We do not go shopping. We have people to do that for us, remember?"

And that was nothing but the truth. I could not even remember the last time we had been shopping by ourselves. Looking for guitars, tambourines, strings… by ourselves.

At first, the label had only provided us with helpers to accompany us while we were on the store. Then, they only asked one of us to go with the helpers. Finally, they started buying everything for us before we even asked.

"Of course I remember, idiot"

I put the pillow aside and looked at him. Kevin never, ever insulted me. Even though I was, most of the time, a real idiot.

"Have you just called me…"

"C'mon, Joe, just get up. I've decided we are going shopping. Just because I want to. And if any of our "assistants" has a problem with it… I don't give a shit. Get up and hurry, Nick is already taking a shower."

I was so surprised, that I couldn't think of any answer. He finally sighed and left.

What in the world is going on?? Kevin is all of the sudden acting so… tough. Kevin is not tough. He always accepts everything.

Well, apparently, not anymore.

I wonder what made him change.

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, could you hurry up?"

I sighed and held my long hair in a ponytail. My image in the mirror gave me an empty look.

"What's the rush, Miley?" I asked. I was feeling really tired, and I wasn't really in the mood to do anything that day. I was kinda hoping I could sleep until the rehearsals on the afternoon, but apparently Miley had plans for us.

"We are going shopping"

"And what do you want to go shopping now?"

"Because THEY are going now"

I bit my lip. That was exactly what I was afraid to hear. I knw that "thay" could only mean one thing. The Jonases.

I closed my eyes for a second and breathed deeply. And all the memories rushed into my mind again. Joe's arms tangled around my waits, his soft lips, the heat of his body so close to mine…

I washed my face. I did not want to recall that over and over.. because Joe was probably already over it.

But I couldn't help it.

"Lilly? Could you make it faster? We are having breakfast at the mall… hurry… I bet Mikayla is already all over Nicky…"

I should have told her, that in the precise moment, I could not care less about her problems with Mikayla and "Nicky". But as usual, I had to play the perfect best friend. What would Miley say if I told her how I felt? About Joe, for example?

"Lills!! C'mon!! I need to check on Nicky!"

This wasn't the time to find out, so I just put my hair behind my ears and went with Miley.

Mikayla's POV

Breath, Mikayla. He is just a boy. You don't really like him. You are just a little too attracted to him… I mean, who wouldn't be?

But all you are trying to do I make Miley jealous, remember?

Yes, I remember… oh, here he comes.

Nick entered Kevin's car and he sat right next to me. I tried to act normally… how hard could it be?

"Nicholas, I've been waiting for like 7 minutes. Where are your brothers?"

He gave a smile… and I bit my lip. Ok, this was harder than I had thought, but not impossible.

"Joe is changing his clothes and Kevin is on the phone. They'll be here any minute. Oh, and goo morning, honey" he added jokingly, and he leaned to kiss me on the cheek.

I acted quickly, and put my hand between my face and his mouth. His lips…

"Nick, we are only fake-dating. That means no kissing unless we are in front of Miley!" I tried to smile while I was saying it, but I was.. like freaking nervous. He was so close to me, that I could smell his apple-flavored shampoo.

"Yeah, but you are my friend, right?"

"Yes, I am. Do you kiss all of your friends every time you see them?"

"No. Only the cute ones" was his answer, and I completely melted. I put my hand down and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"You are impossible" I buffed… and noticed he was blushing. Just a little bit.. but he was!! Was it because of me?

Mikayal, you are just imagining things. He likes Miley, he only sees you as a friend. And you should NOT see him as nothing else.

Man, this is gonna be so hard…

* * *

yay!! so i hope you enjoyed it!! it's like.. an introduction for the next chapter.. what will happen between lilly and joe?' will nick eb able to sovle the triangle he ahs gotten himself into??

OMJ

jajaj

please review and sya whatever you want )


End file.
